the_tomorrow_people_thetimefandomcom-20200213-history
Kat Young
Katherina "Kat" Young is the main protagonist of The Tomorrow People. She is described as a "tortured and demolished" girl. She is a member of the Tomorrow People. She is the younger and only sister of John Young. Her abilities are including the 3 T's as a regular Homo Superior but because of Jedikiah being her powers are more to the powerful points than the others. As well as from the Anax Project being injected Dolofonium-6 giving her the ability to actually kill. She is portrayed by Holland O'Brien Biography Markison Young is the cool rebel-like sister with quite a troubled and torturing life. Just like her brother John She had a very troublesome upbringing. Markie used to be blind/visually impaired and when she had her many breakouts her powers made her able to actually see for the first time. She seperated with John and Markie was in a foster home with several other kids and abusive parents who abused her verbally and physically because one had daddy issues and other had anger issues mixed with drinking and drunks. She had to steal food just to feed herself.. first John was taken to Ultra by Jedikiah Price where he was trained in all his abilities, Jedikiah told john where his sister was and he saved Markie.She was part of a lethal experiment called the Anax Project. The prime barrier of her brain that stored her inability to kill was fried out through a serum called Dolofonium-6. This experiment was successful for her, unlike many other participants but made her genetics damaged basically being Personality Markie is like her brother John tough, and mysterious. Markie was mostly raised by John and Jedikiah considering that she has her brothers side of being serious, sometimes cautious but rebellious and keeps things to herself but has her trust issues like John and she can also be cold, blunt, reckless, impulsive, careless, lightly unreasonable, and even hateful especially holding cold-blooded murderous feelings specifically to Jedikiah Price himself. Markie's emotions aren't intact as they are supposed to be, considering her abilities are emotion based. These emotions, moods and feelings are very overwhelming for her. It is really hard to know how she is whether there is joy, sadness, anger, fear. Markie has suffered emotional disorders and emotional instability. Markie shares some sadistic and psychotic traits, murderous feeling. The only person that can keep her at all in tact is her brother John. Markie is also distant and cruel sometimes but she is empathetic and sympathetic. She is quite rebellious being a tenacious and resilient fighter. Being taught by her brother in sometimes brutal that there are consequences and responsibilities for her actions. She has the brilliance and brightness of both John and Jed. Markie specifically doesn't like when her brother or even Cara goes topside although She does almost all the time. She even breaks the rules once in a while to protect others specifically two of her ex-foster siblings Lyndon, Cat and Opal who she believed were worth saving in which she sort of also had a sexy phase with Lyndon. Markison is feisty, kind, clever, humorous, supportive and resourceful with an electric weird feisty sarcastic side. Physical Appearanc Markie is a young, and beautiful girl. She stands about 5'4 inches tall. She has a very light tanned complexion, long, curly/wavy brown hair and sparkling dark brown-caramel eyes. She also wears a lot of black and dark colors, i.e. black leather jackets, black pants and running shoes. Her hair is dark brown with blue, purple, caramel highlights Powers and Abilities.